


Lily Evans Potter's Home for Neglected Children

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Always [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Lily decides to start a project to prove once for all that children should turn better if they're showered with love. However, she finds a rather difficult case in Barty Crouch Junior. After all, no one cannot undo the seventeen years of hell that easily.





	Lily Evans Potter's Home for Neglected Children

"Why do you even bother with him?" Cedric asked abruptly "Your effort isn't paying off."

"It paid off well enough with you." Lily pointed out 

"I was always good at heart. My father neglected me due to work, is all." Cedric responded in kind "He isn't."

He turned to look at the subject of their discussion. Barty Crouch Junior was standing on all fours, pretending to be a dog.

"His father neglected him due to work too." Lily insisted 

"He is insane." Cedric reiterated "He helped the man who killed you, for God's sake. Why are you nice to him?"

"If I am nice to Voldemort's mother, I could be nice to him as well." Lily smiled "I will prove to everyone that all people need is love!"

Cedric just shook his head and walked out of the room. He didn't fancy spending time with an insane murderer who contributed to his death at Wormtail's hands.


End file.
